


Beautiful You

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Promposals [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, BadBoy!Ian, Bipolarian, Fluffy, Gallavich, M/M, MickeyAdopted, Promposal, SMUT!, Sweet, TinyAngstBeginng, Virgin!Mickey, firsttime, highschool, makinglove, nerd!mickey, prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:  Promposal Part 3Or Mickey is a nerd and asks Ian out in a sweet wayadded Sexytimes!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this took all day! I blame Ela...this is all your fault. ROFL! Love You! Once again special thanks to that lovely Human for listening to me and helping me. 
> 
> This sucker was a bish. lolol. But hopefully the payoff is oh so good. The other parts are not connected and this is a standalone peice.

There was one clear thing that Ian Gallagher knew about himself. He wasn’t a good, wholesome guy. He was angry most of the time and he lashed out at the life he had been chosen for. All of eighteen years old, he had spent his life with the bare bottom of everything. Frank and Monica were his parents afterall, his parents who had spent most of their lives screwing up their children, it was their thing. Even now when he had to hide his lithium like a normal child would hide fucking drugs, but no. Frank and Monica would be fine with that, they were so drugged out most days it was on belief but as Gallaghers there was one thing they didn’t believe in, getting better. Ian hadn’t told them he started taking it, not after the first time he had asked.  Lip had convinced him, Lip who was away at college and far from the nooselike influence that they held over their kids, had told him to get his shit together, before Monica found out and made him some sort of prodigy. So he had listened, but it hadn’t been easy to hide, easy to pretend that being medicated didn’t change everything about him. He supposed that’s when all this started during those numb months.

He had been sitting in the back of the class, barely paying attention to anything. He more than once, had told his teacher to fuck off during lessons when he had been called on. He had never been seen as the good boy, but things like that were something he just didn’t do. Sure it was during that time that he earned a more of a badboy glory, however that isn’t what he was concerned with. What had really happened in those days of fog and medicated haze was his sudden notice of one particular student sitting in the front of the class.  Not that he had never noticed him before, he had, but not like this. He spent months watching his ever move. What else was there to do when he couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything, nothing except Mickey Milkovich. He could only tell himself he was watching him for other reasons for so long. Reasons like that Mickey had it better than him, that he had been taken away from the shit life that he might have had with his father, but instead when they were all young, Mickey and his sister mandy had been adopted by some distant cousins and grew up relatively happy and normal. Ian knew this because his brother had told him about it, but that really wasn’t what it was. He just liked watching him.

Ian never spoke to the smart, ambisious, very adorable Mickey Milkovich. He had decided that Mickey deserved better than some bi-polar nutjob, not that he thought he’d have a chance if given one, but even as a friend, it just couldn’t work, so he sat in silence, in that classroom everyday, watching him from the back of the room. He watched his soft movements, or even how when he walked out of the class he would take his glasses and push them up further on his face. Those beautiful blue eyes trying to hide behind them, but he could see them, bright as ever, and they where ever so enticing, he could barely look away. He was destined to see him from afar, and he probably never would have spoken to him. Except that day happened.

The day that Ian was walking down the hall to head outside and say fuck the rest of the day, he r ally wasn’t in the mood to be hanging around these whining imbeciles today. That was until he saw a very visibly upset Mickey running from the halls right past him and out the doors he went. That sent Ian’s senses blaring. Mickey never missed a class, ever and there was still half a day left of school. Ian should have maybe just ignored it. Mickey wasn’t his, in fact he didn’t recall speaking to him much at all since they were kids but he didn’t really have control of his legs in that moment as he followed Mickey who eventually ended up standing on the side of the bleachers, like he wanted to go under there but didn’t do settled himself on just standing there in between one and the other. That was a dangerous place to be, so Ian couldn’t help but speak.

“You know…There are no solutions under there.” Ian said speaking from experience. Under those bleachers, where the kid's nobody wanted to be, kids like himself.

“maybe its where I belong anyway,” Mickey said softly and Ian could hear something in his voice, his beautiful broken voice. And that broke Ian a little bit more than anything else ever had.

 

Mickey Milkovich had always been so sure of so many things in his life. As a child, he knew that his parents loved him and his sister. He knew there were other people out there not as good as them, people that were part of his family but he didn’t pay them any mind, not really. It wasn’t any of his concern he ha thought as a child. He worked hard in school, harder than anyone really and it had all paid off, he was going to a great college, and he was valedictorian. Sure he didn’t have much of a social life but there was always time for that later, and who would want to hang out with the nerd anyway. His life that morning had been turned swiftly on its rocker. His sister had always been different, more unwilling to accept the life that they had, so of course, that nosy bitch had to go snooping and ruin his whole life. He loved his sister but she needs to know everything is what got him here, it is why he had overheard her saying things that he didn’t think were possible. He had thought she was a liar. Saying that they were not who they thought they were, that they were born…he couldn’t even think about it. But it had been the truth, He was not the son of Caroline and Mark Milkovich, but instead, he was the son of Terry Milkovich. He had only heard of him but what he had heard were not good things, and that brought him to running out of school, something he in his life had never ever done.

That brought him to these bleachers, he knew what was under there and he in his whole life had never wanted to ever experience what it was like under there. Not until now, it was like he was standing on the edge of two worlds, the one that he knew, and the one that he had never wanted to know and he had almost stepped under until this voice had filtered into his thoughts. He knew the voice, it was usually coming from behind him in class, followed by some very vulgar language but this time it was softer than he had ever heard it.

“Are you okay?” It finally spoke again and Mickey looked into the green eyes of Ian Gallagher, who looked concerned. Ian never looked concerned about anything. Anyone else he might have told to go away at that moment, but right then, right then he didn’t.

“no.” He spoke hanging his head. “Being the product of Terry Milkovich, isn’t really something that makes a person okay.” He said destroyed.

“oh.” Ian had said. He expected a different, more shocked action but Ian wasn’t shocked in the least.

“you knew.” Mickey had said glaring a little. As if someone who didn’t even know him, owed him anything.

“Didn’t know you didn’t. Listen…You don’t really know me but I know a few things about coming from certain families. And there is one thing I am sure of, Mickey Milkovich, you are not him, you are not now nor have you been his son. You are better than who made you.” Ian says and Mickey watches him. He doesn’t know what to say but Ian touches his shoulder and smiles a little softly at him and for some reason he thinks Ian can understand.

“Thanks,” Mickey says looking at him unsurely, completely overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through him between being angry and hurt at his life there is something else currently shooting through him with this man staring at him, and he feels the need to stay and yet get away from it all. He thinks of running but he doesn’t. He just smiles weakly, and he walks away from the red-head that is stirring way too many things up in him. Ian Gallagher was not his for him to be comforted by, he thought about it as he walked down the street that day.

He had always noticed Ian since forever really. He had watched him as a kid and wondered about him. He had always been fascinated by him. The way he held himself, and he had been different before last year, somehow. Mickey couldn’t put his finger on it, Ian had never been extremely popular, or even extremely nerdy or anything of the sort. He had just been him, but when called on he answered with little effort usually but something had changed and of course, Mickey had noticed, he had never not noticed Ian Gallagher, not that he would ever tell anyone that. Not even his headstrong twin sister, Who seemed to be friendly with the Gallagher boy. He wondered what made Ian who didn’t seem to care about much if anything at all, stop and try to comfort him. He wondered about it most of the night that night.

\--

It had been the middle of the day on Saturday. Ian had decided to get away from the Gallagher house for a while and just take a walk. He wondered sometimes how diff rent his life would be if Frank and Monica would just fuck off to parts unknown and leave them all alone. He continued his walk thinking of what he could do today that could keep him out of the house.  It wasn’t as if he couldn’t come up with anything but all the options he could come up with just didn’t seem like something he wanted to do today. That was until he saw a glimpse of something that he was very interested in.

A glimpse of Mickey Milkovich looking out of his element, why was he walking down the street looking all…secretive. Ian looked up at his surroundings, often so distracted that he forgot what street he was on in his own neighborhood sometimes. And he saw exactly where they were.  Five houses down to be exact from the Milkovich home.  He wondered how Mickey had never known about his family, then again maybe it was just one of those families, where certain members don’t exist to them. He was sure his own family would be those people if it weren’t for the fact that the whole lot of them were despicable. Except maybe his “Uncle” Clayton. He figured that is exactly what he and his family were to Clayton, his biological father, who had never really wanted much to do with him, not that it wasn’t mutual.  He wondered what it would be like to live in Mickey’s shoes.  He knew what it was like to find out your father really isn’t your father after all. But to him, Clayton's life was like a dream he could never really want. It wasn’t him, that life, but for Mickey, he supposed he had grown up in the better life, it may still be southside but it was a better life and to find that you could have had it worse. Could have been raised by someone like Terry. Even Frank and Monica were nothing compared to Terry. He had been in the house once with Lip. Back before Lip went to college, sometimes when he would like to get himself into trouble he hung out with Iggy. Iggy on the other hand had been raised by Satan himself.. Ian shook his head before he could think too much more on the subject.  If he focused on it too much he couldn’t step in right now, Mickey was edging closer to the Milkovich house and as much as he believed everyone had their own right to know about their family there was one thing he knew, Mickey didn’t need or want Terry's influence in his life so he moved swiftly, grabbing Mickey and pulling him into the alley across from the Milkovich house before Terry could lay eyes on his son.

“Wha…” Mickey fought against whoever was holding him hostage at this moment.

“It’s just me,” Ian whispered, hoping it made a little bit of difference that he was him and not some thug out to hurt the Milkovich boy.

“What are you doing?” Mickey whispered harshly.

“Stopping you from doing something stupid,” Ian spoke hurridly but calmly enough. 

“What do you mean?” Mickey asked trying to look innocent and it was adorable, a look that usually came so naturally to Mickey, was obviously hard for him to fake. It was rare around here.

“You think walking over there and telling him who you are…will make anything better? It won't.  He is not the kind of man you want to know. You don’t want him to know you or think he can control you.” A said honestly.

“Do you know him?” Mickey asked curiously.

“I’ve met him…my brother used to be friends with…Iggy.” He said. “Your brother.” He continued seeing the question in his eyes.

“I have a brother?” Mickey asked softly, curiously, and painfully.

“A bunch of them actually. Look I don’t know a lot, I just know how he treats his children, don’t jump into that rabbit hole man, you are too good for that.”

“How do you know? Before yesterday you didn’t pay a bit of attention to me. Now suddenly you're concerned…Why?”  He asked and before Ian could answer, a booming voice came out of the house they were across from, a voice that Ian had heard before but he saw Mickey shutter. Ian wanted to pull him away, protect him but he couldn’t really, he knew the only way Mickey could know what he needed him to understand was to see it for himself.

\--

Mickey watched in awe as the person who apparently had a huge hand on giving him life, stormed out of the house, drunk as all hell screaming at a boy he would assume could be one of his siblings. He stood there in the middle of that yard screaming, and the boy looked a little scared but not all too surprised. Mickey had always been good at reading certain expressions and that he was sure of.  He watched closely as the boy tried to excuse whatever he did to piss the man off.

“I told you!!! What did I tell you, Antonio!” The man screamed and Mickey noticed that although the man was very much a man, he looked like a boy standing in front of his father. He didn’t cower completely but he still cowered in some sort of a way. Mickey wondered what kind of strength it took to live through all of that day after day, year after year.

“Dad…” the man spoke.

“NO! I told you to destroy that little fuckwit. And what did you do…did you do it?” Terry screamed.

“No dad, I didn’t.”

Mickey looked as Terry struck his own son across the jaw, in the front yard for anyone to see and he didn’t care, because nobody would touch him. Mickey had never been more thankful at that moment for Terry to have not have raised him.

“Who is that…the boy?” Mickey asked softly, his voice cracking.

“That’s Tony.  There’s three of them.  Tony, Colin, Iggy.  Around here anyway, there is.  The Milkovich three.”

“Why didn’t my parents take them too? Why just mandy and me?” Mickey asked. He was so lucky, why hadn’t they saved them too.

“I don’t know Mickey, you’ll have to ask them. But we have to get you out of here before he sees you.” Ian says and Mickey nods agreeing. He felt guilt swarm through him he had somehow gotten away before he was old enough to remember but what about the others.

\--

Ian and Mickey walk down the street together, they end up sitting on Ian’s back porch.  Nothing is said for the longest time. Ian is letting Mickey process for a little while.  “You were wrong you know?” Ian finally says.

“About needing to see him…yeah,” Mickey says but Ian just shakes his head.

“No. About me. You said I never noticed you before.” Ian says simply looking over at Mickey fully taking him in. Mickey tilts his head in wonderment.

“What do you mean?” Mickey asks pushing his glasses up on his face further.

“I notice you all the time, way too often that I’d like to admit. I notice a lot more than you think I do.” Ian says, Mickey can feel Ian's breath on his neck at this point and it sends shivers down his spine and he doesn’t know what makes him do it, he had never done it before, never considered being so close to the enticing red-head but he does it anyway and he leans into him. It seems that is all the encouragement Ian needs and he captures Mickey's lips with his own. His hands instinctively cupping Mickey’s face.  Ian laps up every minute with Mickey sliding his tongue along the other man's lips until they open for him. He hears the light moan come from Mickey's lips and He kisses him deeper until he has to come up to air and he places his forehead to mickeys.

“Got a little carried away,” Ian says smiling and Mickey nods.

“I..I have to go,” Mickey says and Ian nods letting him go for now. Ian goes up to his room shortly after and daydreams about Mickey. It wasn’t the first time, but this time was different, better. Now he knew what it was like to have Mickey’s lips against his own, and it was better than anything he had ever thought possible.

\--

Mickey arrived at school on Monday, his head still foggy over everything that had happened on Saturday, it was all he could think about. Ian…Ian….Ian.  It was all-consuming really and he didn’t want to go to school to face him. He had kissed Ian Gallagher. He didn’t look forward to actually facing the fact that it would never happen again, that nothing would come of it. He figured maybe if he just told Ian he understood it didn’t mean anything that they could forget it happened. He had really enjoyed talking to Ian yesterday,  someone that seemed to understand what he was going through.  But they had never really spoken in the school hallways,  maybe he would stop by the Gallagher house after school and tell him or maybe just ignore it all together. He didn’t really know yet, that was until he saw Ian Gallagher standing down the hall talking and laughing with some old friends of his.  Mickey sighed, but he headed to his locker anyway and got his things situated for the day.

\--

Ian notices Mickey right away, he can’t help it.  “Dude you still staring at Milkovich…let it goes, man,” Mark says laughing and is soon joined by Mandy who walks up.

  
“What’s going on?” She asks kissing Marks cheek.

“Gallagher’s oogling your brother again.”  Mark laughs and Mandy punches him on the arm.

“Oh fuck off. Leave him alone.” She says rolling his eyes and she looks over at Ian, who is staring at her brother, which isn’t news to her, he did it all the time. But for the first time, Mickey was staring back at him, completely. Which surprised her because Mickey didn’t like looking at anyone for too long.

“Somethin Goin on I should know about?” She asks warningly.

“I don’t know.” He says and she laughs and shakes her head.  But before she can ask anymore he is off,  heading towards Mickey. Something had definitely changed, she had been friends with Ian for a while now, and he never went any further than looking at Mickey, which was fine with her, she liked  Ian but she would kill him if he ever hurt her brother.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks him as he takes off and to mandys surprise, he actually answers.

“I’m getting what I want.”

\--

“Hey,” Ian speaks as he approaches Mickey, who is standing at his locker after closing the door of it. 

“Hi…”, Mickey says shyly. He didn’t know what to say.  He wanted to be hopeful but as his life had recently taught him…Hopeful was hogwash.

“Hey..About.” but Ian is promptly cut off by Mickey shaking his head.

“It’s okay Ian,  I know, It happened, it was only one time,you felt sorry for me and I was emotional, it’s never going to happen again, didn’t mean anything….That cover it?”  Ian stares blindly at Mickey, well he wasn’t expecting that,  and he’s hurt, more than hurt actually, a little broken just by the last words.  Meant Nothing.

“It didn’t?” Ian finally finds his words from the shock. Sure he didn’t expect Mickey to jump into his arms or some shit, but that was one hell of a kiss, and it meant nothing?

  
“Not to you.”  Mickeys voice is small, he’s scared, and then he gets it, he wasn’t saying it didn’t mean anything to him, he thought he meant nothing to Mickey. And that made Ian sad. As much as he knew maybe he should walk away, Mickey deserved all of the finest things life had to offer and he himself was not one of those finest things.  But fuck it, he cant take that look on Mickey’s face thinking that kiss didn’t mean everything to him. It was everything.  He brings his hand up to touch Mickey’s face, be damned who was looking on.

“Never think that. Ever.  That was like the lightness peaking out of the darkness. After this last year, everything I have been through…You are that Light Mickey.” He says softly looking into his eyes and Mickey can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.  Before he knew it, Ian was claiming his lips in a soft kiss to show him how much he truly meant it.

“Mickey, I need you to know before I say this that there are dark parts of me, dark parts I never want you to have to see…it’s the reason I never approached you before but I cant help myself.  So if you are willing…would you go to prom with me?” Ian says and Mickey chuckles. Ian Gallagher, had never been known to go to dances of any kind and he was asking Mickey.

“Really?” Mickey asks softly.

“Yes really.” Was Ian's answer and Mickeys was just simply pulling him in for another kiss.

\--xx---xx---xx----xxx

Prom had looked nice and all but Ian couldn’t help the entire time staring openly at his date. His date looked breathtaking he wrapped his arms around him as often as he could and kissed him as much as he could and Mickey was taking it all in.

It was only after that Mickey started to get nervous, what did Ian expect from him and what was he willing to give him, they were alone now, the prom long over and Ian had indeed rented himself a hotel room, he had seen the key being placed in his pocket when one of his friends handed it to him. Did Ian assume…not that he was opposed exactly but the implication was freaking Mickey out as they walked down the street?

“Um…so I need to tell you something before we go any further,” Mickey said after a heated kiss on the sidewalk not far from where the school, they hadn’t gotten very far.

“Whats wrong?” Ian asked curiously.

“I saw..the um...Card…Key…Umm…well, I don’t know what you think…and I just wanted to tell you…”

“OHMYGOD!” Ian said hiding his face a little chuckling. “You think I'm trying to pressure you, oh my god no no no. It’s not what you think. Not that I wouldn’t be totally into you spending the night with me in that room but that was not my plan. Oh my god Mickey no, I would talk to you first. Fuck.” He said shaking his head and rambling which is something he had never really seen Ian do so he laughed.

“You didn’t get that hotel room for…uus?” he felt like an idiot.

“No…I mean I got it for me. Look this has been the most perfect night of my life and I didn’t want it tainted by going home to that house of horrors, that’s all. I mean sure I thought about asking if you wanted to come watch a movie or something but…I thought it would sound a little like I was just trying to get you alone in a room with a bed and I thought better of it.”

“A movie? That’s all?” Mickey asks.

“Mickey, I hope you know I would never want you to do anything you weren’t ready to do with me.” He says softly and Mickey nods.

“I’d like to go back to your room with you…For the movie or whatever.” He says shyly and Ian chuckles. And takes him with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Ian and Mickey were lying in the comfortable bed, curled up and “watching” the movie, or rather, watching each other.  The movie was mere background noise.  Ian touched Mickeys face lightly, taking him all in.  “You are beautiful,” Ian says completely entranced by Mickey as he always has been. Mickey shakes his head, his face turning bright red.  Mickey lets his eyes travel up and down Ian's body. Now no longer dressed in a tux, Ian is just in a Black tank and black pants.  The boys are both casual now, Mickey had borrowed some of Ian’s so while his hung a bit, in places, Ian’s fit him to every single curve on his body, and Mickey almost couldn’t breathe. So even though Ian was about to lean in and offer another soft and sweet kiss, Mickey wasn’t having any of it. Mickey latched his lips onto Ian's with a fierce sort of urgency and kissed feverishly. He let his hands for the first time roam wherever they felt they needed to. Feeling Ian's chest under his shirt, he needed to feel the skin and so he let his hands roam under, the abs touching his hands for the very first time.  Just the feel of Ian’s skin, set his on fire, absolutely and completely.

“M..Mickey…” Ian stuttered out when Mickey's lips left his own and latched onto his neck.

“hmm.”  Mickey said but then it turned into a whine when Ian pulled him back and looked into his eyes.

Ian reaches up and looks into Mickeys eyes, they seem confused now.   Ian strokes his face to assure him everything is fine. He can see the fire burning behind those eyes, a fire he would llove to pull out of Mickey but he wasn’t sure. “Mickey…have you…ever…with a guy?” He asked not wanting to say the words or assume anything.

Mickey looked down, almost ashamed, ian really didn’t know why. “NO…or anyone actually…did I..DO..Something…um…wrong?” Ian jumped into action, and he wrapped his arms around mickey’s and pulled him as close to him as he could get him without setting him directly on his very apparent evidence that Mickey was doing absolytley everything right.

“Hey…No…Fuck no, of course not.  I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything with me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But do I…God this is stupid, but you make me nervous.” Mickey shakes his head, he isn’t usually like this. 

“Do you what?” Ian asks kissing Mickey lightly on the lips, urging him on. He nudges his nose against Mickey to get him to answer.

“Do I like…Turn you on or whatever?” Mickey askes feeling stupid as fuck right now.

“Do you….” Ian laughs deeply like it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard, and Mickey goes to get up but Ian swiftly pulls him back, pulling a little too hard and Mickey lands on his stomach, he feels something poking at his leg and he looks down. 

“oh.” He says.

“Mickey…You have no idea the things you do to me…” Ian breathes. “But this doesn’t have to happen right now.”

“what if I want it to…” Mickey asks soflty looking at Ian with this look of pure passion and want. Mickey licks his lips and bites at the bottom one. He wants nothing more than to experience what it would be like to be with Ian.

Ian takes Mickey in again, kissing his lips, he can't stand not feeling those lips against his own.

“We have plenty of time for all that…so sexy.” Ian says when Mickey runs his hands up and down his chest again.

“Shirt off,” Mickey says.  Ian obliges of course, which was probably a bad idea since he was trying to behave. Mickey takes the opportunity to kiss and bite all over Ian's chest, which causes his erection to come back in full force. 

“Fuuuck.” Ian grinds out and he places his hands just under Mickeys shirt, to feel the soft wonderful skill he had so often dreamed about in the middle of class. The things he had wanted to do to the man that he never thought would be in his arms.  He runs his hands up more he has to feel more, he slowly stips Mickey of his shirt and pulls him closer.  He lets his tongue run slowly around Mickey’s mouth exploring. He had never taken his time with any of these kinds of things.  Most of his sexual experiences were about getting off but with Mickey, he just wanted to enjoy every moment with him, The strain in his pants didn’t even make him whine, he just adjusted a bit, which caused Mickey to break the kiss and look down at Ian.  That made Ian whine.

“Lips back here.” He panted out, missing the feel of kissing Mickey. Mickey chuckled deeply.

“Needy huh?” Mickey had said with so much confidence. That turned Ian on more. That Mickey was getting more sure of himself.  He nodded and pulled Mickey on top of him to gain better access to his lips, but Mickey got this gleam in his eyes, and he moved his hips to grind in the perfect spot for a minute causing Ian to moan out.   Mickey took that as an opportunity to do it again, to feel Ian against him, heat building even more in him.  He doesn’t know what he’s doing but he doesn’t care as he presses himself down just a little causing Ian to cry out and Mickey smiles.

“Wanna make you feel good.” Mickey pants. Ian raises an eyebrow but he figures he would much rather like it the other way around so he flips mickey under him, and kisses down his chest.  He slowly removes Mickey’s bottoms and places a kiss on his thigh, edging closer to his destination and he looks up for permission.  Mickey is just staring down at him, waiting for him to do something.

Ian test the waters a bit and lets his mouth move down to the tip of Mickey’s perfect cock and lets his tongue dart out and touch the tip and Mickeys eyes widen,  Ian licks down a stripe of the base causing Mickey to moan out...

“Feel good baby?” He asks and Mickey nods furiously.  He takes in the feeling as Ian wraps his lips around him and deep throats, his hips buck up and Ian gags slightly.

“Oh fuck, sorry,” He says and Ian pulls back and smiles.

“s’ok. Wanna fuck my mouth?” He asks and he smiles brighter and Mickey thinks about it but he knows the answer, Ian goes back to sucking and licking and he slowly bucks his hips up into Ian’s mouth, Ian moans a little, and he does it again, it feels so good, so so good, oh god...

“Ian...Oh fuck, I'm gonna…fuck.” and he shoots his cum down Ian’s throat, he feels a little ashamed at first, he had just blown his load in Ian's hot wet mouth. But Ian doesn’t seem to mind, he just takes it all and kisses his way back up to Mickey’s mouth. 

“Love being here with you Mickey, so hot.” He says before he captures Mickeys mouth once again, he can feel Ian's begging erection against him as he kisses and ruts against him.  Mickey reaches his hand down to play with the hem of Ian’s pants, and swiftly pulls them down, Ian springs to life, and Mickey’s eyes widen. Holy fuck.  Ian chuckles a little.

“Hey, up here.” He says and Mickey’s eyes snap to Ian's.  He licks his lips, and Ian pulls him up a little and Mickey smiles before grabbing ahold of Ian's waist and flipping them again.  Ian watches Mickey contemplate what he’s going to do, so Ian decides to maximize the pleasure.  “Here. Straddle my chest, point ur ass at my face.” He says and Mickey looks at him weirdly.  “Trust me.” He says and Mickey nods and does what he says. He studies Ian's length, thinking about it, he wanted to make Ian feel as good as he made him feel, so he leans down and holds himself steady with his arms, and sticks his tongue out to test it out, and he could taste the precum dripping off of Ian's dick. He wrapped his lips around the tip and felt Ian moving a little.  He moved his mouth down a little bit, and felt air on his ass. Did ian just blow…

“OH.” He feels ians finger circling his hole, as his tougne plays on the outside rip, it causes Mickey to Lick harder and he tries to focus more on what he is doing.

“Yes baby, just like that, fuck.” Ian says pulling back a bit. He seems to be rustling for something.  But he goes back to working Mickey’s ass.  Mickey feels himself getting hard again during the process but he is lapping up Ian’s dick.  Ian continues to work Mickey open with his mouth, but he finally cant take it anymore, he also doesn’t know what Mickey wants to do.

“M..Mick baby stop for a minute.” He says and Mickey sucks really hard before pulling his mouth up.

“Hmm?” He says looking back a little.

“Gonna give you two choices ok…Because I'm not gonna last much longer.” He says and Mickey nods turning a little more seemingly ready to weigh his options his lover is about to give him.

“You can keep doing that, so fuckin’ good by the way…or we could go further...getting so close tho..” Ian says looking into Mickey's eyes for any sign of what he wants, what he needs.

Mickey seems to contemplate but while he is thinking, he leans down and licks Ian’s dick more and works him up even more. Ian figures that is his answer, so he goes back to kicking at Mickey’s hole, enjoying the feel of any part of Mickey, he doesn’t even care.  Suddenly Mickey pulls off of him and turns himself around and crawls up to ians face. Ian is a little disappointed for the loss of contact, but of course, Mickey is always surprising him, leans up to his ear, and whispers. “Want to know what it feels like to have you inside me.”  Ian could have come all over the fucking place right there, but he nods and lets Mickey lay down. Ian goes to get up. Sure he didn’t plan this, but he didn’t plan on some fantasy time all night, and he always has condoms just in case so he goes to grab them.

“Gonna work you open more.” He says kissing Mickey quickly and getting to work.  By the time he is ready to enter Mickey, he is leaking, and it's almost painful how turned on he is right now.

“OK, this is gonna hurt a bit, but I’m not gonna last long but if it is too much at any point, you fuckin’ tell me ok?” Mickey nods.

“Ian…have you ever…Y’aknow?” He asks in wonderment.

“Once…um…long time ago. Don’t like thinking about it…but not because…if you don’t like it just tell me ok? Maybe…” He starts to back out, this is too much, what if he hurts him…Fuck.

“Please fuck, need you,” Mickey begs and that’s it, Ian is a complete and utter fucking gonner.  He slicks himself up as much as Mickey, and he slowly enters Mickey. He sees him wince, but he doesn’t say anything, he seems to be focusing.  Ian goes as slow as he possibly can before he bottoms out and he stills. Waiting for Mickey, he watches his reactions.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly and Mickey opens his eyes to look at Ian and he nods. Ian moves in and out slowly watching Mickey, making sure he is okay, he speeds up just a little when Mickey starts wiggling beneath him and he chuckles. He knows that Mickey is getting close to another release, he just has to hit the right spot. He goes a little longer until he is on the edge before he positions himself just right for that sweet spot, and he starts moving quicker, at a stronger pace. Mickey screams out Ian’s name and moans loudly as he does, causing Ian to move faster and harder.

“Fuck Mickey, so fucking good. I’m so close…so fucking…fuck fuck…” He slows down, he doesn’t want to cum until Mickey does again and Mickey looks at him, his eyes watching him, but there's so much fire in him he can still see.  Ian reaches down to touch Mickey as he moves,  He can feel it when it starts to cum, so he starts going hard again, and within a couple of seconds, they are both screaming out and cumming almost violently.

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey as they lay there, he wonders what Mickey is thinking about.

“Are you…”

“Mmm” Mickey murmers, obviously exhausted.

“Get some sleep.  Then I can show you what morning sex is all about before I take you home.” Ian says and Mickey turns with a soft smile on his face and his tired eyes and kisses Ian one more time before he is out like a light.


	2. You Misunderstand Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian have their own reasons for thinking this is a disaster until mandy and mark come up with a plan to show them how wrong they are.

Beautiful you :

Continuation of the story, Mickey and Ian are dating.  Mandy still with mark.    Ian and Mickey have had some alone time over the weekend.  But  its time to go back to school and Mickey is a little worried, about how to act and how to be with Ian. Ian is sweet to him, but what happens…Ian is afraid to let Mickey see the dark parts of him.   A little bit of wondering and sweet moments, but somebody says something about them to each other and they doubt. Will end with a party at marks, and Ian shows Mickey how much he likes him and Mickey tells Ian he wants to know all of the parts of him.

\--

There was a thing about locking yourself up with your lover all weekend and not dealing with the outside world…well it just so happens at some point said weekend had to end.  After wrapping themselves up in each other, Ian couldn’t get enough of Mickey, but sadly he had to go home , he was so lost in his happiness that he forgot what he would walk into when he got back home. Forgot for a second why he really never wanted to go home. That was until he opened the door and came crashing down from his cloud nine high, back to reality.   The house was littered with bottles and cans and whatever else. He didn’t even want to know what his table was lined with. Frank and Monica was passed out on the floor.  Suddenly his perfect world had crashed in on him. What was he thinking? That a boy like Mickey could ever be his…when he lived like this.  Maybe if Mickey had grown up…the way he had, if he could understand the darkness inside of him, but he couldn't. Mickey deserved better, but after the weekend he had with the amazing boy…how could he give him up? It was simple…he couldn’t. 

He sighed and shook his head making his way up to his room. Hoping that the music was loud enough in his ears before his parents woke up, or his siblings got home to remind him even more of what his life was destined to be.

\----

Monday comes and Mickey takes the walk to school slower than he usually would. He likes school for the most part, but today is the first day back to reality after the amazing weekend he had with Ian. What would happen was up in the air. Would Ian realize he just wasn’t his type, that his status at the school was too different from Mickey’s own? He didn’t really know what to expect but he wanted to go back to his happy bubble where none of these thoughts existed in his head.

Ian stood at his locker, Mandy and Mark playing kissy face not far behind him, as he ignored them, he could spot Mickey walking through the door and at the exact moment that it happened. Something he felt had sent shockwaves through him. He was internally deciding what to do about the other man. Should he stay away from Mickey, pretend this weekend was a one-off and let him go on with his life, or should he do what he really wanted to do, what every fiber of his being was screaming for him to do? Run up to him and wrap his arms around him.  Before he could make his decision, it seemed that Mickey had made it for him. That confused him, Mickey looked at him for a moment, there was something in those eyes that Ian couldn’t place. For someone that was amazing at reading people, it stirred something in Ian, something of a deep confusion. Especially when Mickey nodded lightly at Ian, as if it was nothing and took off, towards his class. Not a word, not a second glance, just gone.  What had happened? How long had he been internally debating what to do? Where was the Mickey from this weekend, the sweet and kind boy that he had been secretly watching for as long as he could say…What the hell had just happened???

 

Mickey took a deep breath as he walked as far across the hall as he could manage to get, finding his way to the library to his favorite hiding place. It wasn’t unordinary for him to hide out in the deep corners here for whatever reason, it was unordinary for him to do it before the first bell even rang, which is why as the bell rang, the librarian Adrianne looked over at him and raised an eyebrow and him, and he gave her a pleading look. She nodded as if to say she would take care of it and let him go sit down and stay to himself.  When he walked into the school this morning he had held hope, he had held something in his mind that said he was being crazy and that Ian wouldn’t change just because of school and people and expectations. He had very publically asked him to prom after all and had taken him, hadn’t he?

When he saw Ian’s face however that isn’t what he saw. It wasn't just conflicting in his eyes it was something else and Mickey was sure it was his internal battle on how to let him down. How to tell Mickey he just wasn’t that into him…Which hurt, he couldn’t deny that to himself, it hurt a lot so instead of sticking around to find out what exact words Ian would use to tear his heart out and stomp him into the ground with…instead he just took a deep breath, and mustered up all of his outer strength, while his insides were screaming at him, and looked as unaffected as he possibly could, nodded once and Ian and turned the corner and headed away. 

Yes, he had done it. Mickey Milkovich had acted like he didn’t give a fuck, but he did, and he needed to breathe, and he sure and shit wasn’t going to be able to do that knowing Ian was in the back of the room of his homeroom, probably relieved that Mickey wasn’t going to make him say it. Well that’s what Mickey hoped for because he really didn’t want to hear the words come out of Ian's mouth, he didn’t think he could bear it after the beautiful weekend they had, a weekend that right now hurt to think about but he hoped one day he could look back on it and cherish the memory of it all.

 

Ian Gallagher was confused and sad…and fucking confused. Maybe Mickey had realized how much better off he was without Ian before Ian had the chance to convince him. So he should be happy right? Well, not happy but satisfied that Mickey had realized this early and Ian didn’t have to make some elaborate letdown…or something of equal proportions…Right?   Apparently, that’s not how it worked because it was half way through the day and he hadn’t seen Mickey again and he was pouting, straight up pouting. He missed Mickey.  He wanted his bubble back, his beautiful Mickey filled weekend bubble.

 

The day wears on for Mickey, and he fakes sick a little to escape a little early. He is almost out the door when he is stopped by his sister's boyfriend and Ian’s best friend.

“Hey Mick-Mick, where ya headed off to?” He asks. “Feel like I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Studying, don’t feel well, going home.” He says shortly.

“Alright, what’s really going on…I’ve been dating your sister for a while yeah…I’m not an ass to you or anything yeah?” He asks and Mickey shrugs. Mark was right, he had never been like some of the assholes that were dicks to him, he had always been rather nice.

“This about Ian?” He asks him, urging him to answer.

“No, I don’t feel well. This isn’t about Ian. That’s over.” He says shortly.

“Since when? Didn’t you two spend the weekend making lovey faces at each other or some shit.” Mark says being nice. Mickey is sure he knows what really happened. Even if Ian was ashamed, he would tell mark. Wouldn’t he?

“We both know he had his fun. He bagged the virgin. Can we all move on now?” Mickey snaps, not really meaning to, but really what else was he supposed to do?

“Woah man. That what you think? That he just wanted to…alright, I don’t believe you, but I’ll let you go home. You coming around tomorrow for my party, if you feel better yeah? You promised you’d make it to this one for your sister. It’s special.” He says and Mickey remembers. His sister’s birthday is coming up; and he had promised mark that he would be at this party, even though he hated parties. So he nods because no matter how much he wants to hole himself up in his room, he knows that he wants to be there for his sister.

“Only for an hour. So whatever special, happy birthday shit you got, better be in the beginning.” He says. And Mark nods.

“Tough Crowd.” He says walking off and texting his girlfriend.

\--

“Hey Ian, wait up.” Mandy follows after Ian, after receiving a text about her brother from Mark. Which was odd enough.  And it didn’t really explain anything.

Mark: MM thinks Ian just wanted to bag the virgin. Work your magic and get that friend of mine to come to the party.

“Hey, Mandy.” He says sadly.

“What’s up with you. You were all glowy at prom, looking at my brother like he was the prize to be won…What you get what you want and now it’s done or something?”

“No…What do you mean? That what he thinks?” He asks even sadder. Maybe he should let him think that.

“I haven’t seen him,” Mandy says honestly.

“Just seems funny to me. You go all public asking him and shit…then you spend the weekend, and Bam…”

“He’s better off without me. Didn’t seem like he was interested anymore anyway. Maybe he just wanted to bag the jock…you ever think of that?” He snaps and she rolls her eyes.

“Whatever, I don’t have time for your girl drama right now. Your coming to my birthday party tomorrow yeah?” she asks and he shakes his head.

“I dunno…”

“I doubt he’ll be there if that’s what you’re worried about. He always says he will and never shows. Just come out, have some fun. Bring me a present and then you can go home and sulk because you two are fuckwits.” He sighs but he nods anyway. He did have a present for her, and He was currently hiding marks present to her at his house, so he had to stop by for at least that.

The plan was simple…Ian showed up early to bring the presents, and Mark told him to go hide upstairs with the boxes, Ian was fine with that, less interaction. He really wasn’t in the mood. Mark swore he would come up and get him soon and then he was free to stay or leave. 

Then mandy would hug her brother tight, and Mark would ask him to go upstairs to get her big fantastic present…and when he got upstairs, Mandy would be waiting for just enough distance to run and press a chair against the door and make sure that the door would not be opened.

That part all went perfectly, That left Mickey standing across the room from Ian, He turned to get out, but no avail, and a giddy and partially already drunk Mandy screaming.  “You are not getting out until you work it out or fuck it out…good luck assholes.”

\--

Ian laughs a little, not so much in amusement, but because he should have known. He didn’t move from his seat on the bed looking over at Mickey. He didn’t really know what to say in this moment. If Mickey had walked in here wanting to talk to him, he might know what to say, what to do, but Mickey was being forced just as he was, and what was he supposed to say to that…except…

“Sorry they are forcing you to spend time with me.” It’s all he had in his brain. It’s all he could think of. I’m sorry that I’m a loser from a shitty family…I’m sorry I took your virginity, and I’m sorry that it doesn’t matter that I’m no good for you because you don’t want me anyway…Didn’t seem like the right thing to say but it’s all he wanted to say. A part of him didn’t want to say anything at all, he just wanted to make Mickey remember wanting him. How fucked up was that? He knew this couldn’t work and yet…yet he wanted it to anyway.

 Mickey glared a little... “Yeah because I’m the one that’s being forced…look I’m gonna sit in this corner, until they get bored with this, and then you can go find you a new conquest or whatever…alright?” Mickey snarks a bit. He notices Ian tilting his head at him curiously, but he sits down in the chair anyway, and looks off the other way. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t stay strong and levelheaded with Ian this close. He just couldn’t. Not when mere days ago, Ian was inside of him, showing him just what pleasure was. The fact that he would never feel that alive again, was not lost on him. What was he supposed to do? Beg…Mickey would admit to being a lot of things, but he would not beg someone to be with him. He was not that much of a pussy.

“What are you talking about?” Ian asks finally. The curiosity dripping from his voice. “Conquest? You can say a lot of fucked up underhanded things about me…but not that…I didn’t use you.” Ian shakes his head at him. Was that really what Mickey thought? That he…was that guy. He had already been feeling kind of low about himself lately, but right at this moment, the boy…who he couldn’t stop thinking of, who he had wanted…thought he…Fuck.

“Isn’t that what it was though?  Weekend of pleasure…and now your done? It's cool. Don’t worry about it.”

“You were hiding today because you thought I didn’t want you anymore…not because…you didn’t want me?” Ian asks. He was beyond confused now. He didn’t know what he was thinking right now.

“Why wouldn’t I want you?”

“Because I’m trash. Look at me. Crazy family, crazy brain, doomed, fucked for life really…you deserve so much more than me.” Ian says honestly.

“That’s what you think? That’s bullshit.”

“You don’t understand,” Ian says turning away. But his head is moved back because apparently, Mickey had walked across the room.

“Really? I don’t understand. You taught me that it doesn’t matter who my parents are…when I found out about Terry. You’re saying if he would have raised me, I would be a worthless piece of shit, doomed to die alone…undeserving of anything else?” Mickey pushes.

“No…I would never…you deserve everything.”

“Even you?”  Ian looks away. “I’m serious. If that’s not true about me, how is true about you? Do you want to be that guy? The one who hurts people and leaves them. The guy who is doomed to make the same mistakes of his parents. Do you want to end up like them?” Mickey asks.

“No. That’s not what I want.” Ian says.

 

“Then what is it that you want Gallagher? Huh?”

“You. I want to deserve you.”

That was all Mickey really needed to hear. He had been wrong, Ian did want him, he was just scared, they were both scared.

“I want to be someone you could be proud to be with, not hide…with,” Mickey says honestly making his intentions known.  He is rewarded by Ian’s lips on his.

“Mickey…I’ve always wanted you. Everybody on earth knows that but you.”

At that moment nothing that happened that day had mattered anymore, or the day before. They were back into their bubble of lust and happiness, well into the morning.

That is where they would be found in the morning…by Mandy and Mark. Mandy who shielded her eyes screeching at walking in on her brother during early morning throws of passion, and mark who was laughing.

“Told you that shit would work.” Absolutely proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaa. 
> 
> On to the next...In the morning.  
> Love You all. 
> 
> Tumblr: Mysticallygallavich. 
> 
> P.S I will re-edit this in the mornin. promise.


End file.
